


写吗？

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 是编造的雷普故事。历史上高洋与魏收相当友善，想来脾气相投。
Relationships: 高洋&杨愔, 高洋&魏收





	写吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2019年12月11日。

丞相在那屋子里和老魏谈了一天了。

说是谈，实际上杨尚书和徐六在门外都听得明白，早早屏去下人让他们都去外面等着了。两人垂手在外头站着。季冬，天气还没有到冷到不可接受的程度，那位弘农杨公却显然眼眶微润，不合礼数地发红起来。

徐六没事人一样。老魏也不是徐六的朋友，倒是杨公嫌弃他出身南土，不是北人，特地延请来替换了他工作的名分上的后辈。正好，徐六也不喜欢北人。也只有什么？元家的姑娘们看来是楚楚，一个一个射箭比徐六还要命的，叫他害怕。他在南边可是神童，这边也没人懂这一套的。哎哟哎哟，屋里的动静也真是骇人，不愧是索虏，换了衣冠也是一个样。

从白天折腾到夜里，屋里渐渐没声了。徐六正想自作主张扣门，结果丞相自己出来了。

对着屋里冷冷掷了一句：“我明天再来。”一面在门口端正了小冠，对门口的杨尚书自然地笑了一下，头也不回地走了。

杨公没走。送了丞相出去，然后又疲惫地移步回来，走得好慢，玉山将崩似的。就这么又到屋子门口站着，像自己折磨自己，一直到二鼓才要去了。

“要把他放出来吗？”徐六问，一面不忘把头低下来暗地里打量杨公的表情。

杨公一向不喜欢徐六，平时咒骂的“丧气的南土人”“没骨气的东西”，这些粗鲁的话此刻只在唇齿间颤抖了一下，还是没说出来。

“你去看牢这屋子，别把他放出来……”杨愔不动声色道，眼睛有意直勾勾地盯着徐六，叫徐六不得不垂下眼去。

“……如果有什么不测”快快地走了几步，杨尚书还是转过头来，徐六弓着背跟着送，差点撞了上去，“麻烦徐公照拂，别让他死了。”

跟着来的仆从们火把的光渐渐消失在了夜色里，徐六终于直起身子来，唾了一口。“有什么了不起？还不就也是个被高家玩后面的东西？扭扭捏捏可真把自己当明年的新可敦了？”骂舒服了，这才调转头去。

屋里静悄悄的。徐六把门轻轻开了一条缝，吱呀一声断断续续的，像是用指甲抓墙壁，叫人不舒服。借着月光，地上青砖亮了一点点。里头那个中年郎，伏在房里头，身上盖了条破布，就这么一声不吭地躺着。

徐六叹了口气：怎的，不是一直跟着高家人吗？怎的也吃不消这点事。缓缓迈过门槛，带上门，徐六眉头一扭，自己也不自禁地苦笑。也是，哪有人能遭得住丞相的。

他轻轻地走过去，蹲到老魏身边去。还没开口，老魏卷起那破布，就要手支着身子往墙角躲，结果怕是伤到筋骨，一下重重摔在地上。

徐六这才看明白，哪是什么破布，是刚被关进来的时候穿的朝服，现在已经撕烂成一片一片。月光微弱，上面水啊血啊斑驳得分辨不出来。

“老魏，”徐六又把语气放缓了些，“……老魏，是我。”

月光下，上了点年纪的旧才子把头抬起来。

徐六暗暗吃了一惊。他眼神那么空洞，髣髴见过了这人世间不该有的光景，月光映进去，也只有浑浊，和一种深刻的徐六不懂的……虚无感。

一时不知道该怎么再开口，徐六只好再温柔些，再柔软一些，解下自己的衣服给他披上“老魏……惊蛱蝶，你就写吧，啊……”

冬夜，四下无声，只有两人的呼吸伴随着些许潮气，漫长的悲哀渐渐在干冷的天地间弥散开来。然后划破了静默的，是老魏已然嘶哑的嗓子深处，发出的一声：“啊。”

（end）


End file.
